This invention relates to a wrap assembly for a ring, and more particularly, to a ring remount wrap assembly.
Ring wraps (or wrap rings), are one of the best selling rings in the jewelry trade. Wrap rings are very popular because of their versatility when paired with a diamond solitaire. A single wrap ring may be used as a wedding or anniversary band, with engagement ring settings. A wrap ring is particularly desirable because it offers the flexibility of having a new setting, without changing the original ring.
While both single and double wrap rings are very popular, they are usually known to be directed to wraps which use the band of the original ring as part of the finished look of the ring and wrap combination. Specifically, in a standard single wrap configuration, the band of the wrap member sits adjacent to and abutting against the band of the original ring, so that the impression is given of a doubly thick band. Similarly, in the double wrap assembly configurations, the original ring is sandwiched between two wrap members so that all three bands are aligned and the impression of a triple band is given.
A "remount" is usually characterized in the jewelry field as a fashion piece having a bulky band with additional stones set therealong. In the normal course of events, a person owning a diamond solitaire will bring the diamond solitaire to their jeweler, have the diamond removed from its setting and replaced in a more fanciful band having the additional stone settings. Such a new ring is called a remount.
While there are some wrap assemblies which have additional stone settings along their bands, so as to create the impression of a remount when wrapped together with a diamond solitaire, no such wrap assembly achieves the look of a remount because the band of the diamond solitaire is at least somewhat visible; either next to a single wrap member or from between a double wrap assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the above disadvantages and construct a wrap assembly which is interchangeable with many different diamond solitaires, captures the diamond solitaire in a secure, interlocking structure, and creates the overall impression of a remount.